Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power receiving apparatus in a wireless power transmission system that wirelessly transmits power from a power transmission apparatus to the power receiving apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for a wireless power transmission system including a power transmission apparatus and a power receiving apparatus has widely been developed. Japanese Patent Application laid-Open No. 2007-088658 discusses an electronic apparatus including a power receiving unit, a power storage unit, and a wireless communication unit by wireless power transmission, and discusses a configuration in which an operating power to the wireless communication unit is switched from the power receiving unit to the power storage unit if a received voltage of the power receiving unit is a threshold value or less.
The power receiving apparatus needs to have a function of charging a battery even when there is no remaining battery capacity.
However, in the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-088658, the wireless communication unit cannot operate when there is no remaining battery capacity. Thus, the power storage unit cannot be charged by wireless power transmission. A control method for causing a communication unit to be controlled from a plurality of control units (a first central processing unit (CPU) and a second CPU) to appropriately operate also needs to be implemented.